Un duelo para recordar
by Noel Amicitia I
Summary: Más eventos que ocurrieron o pudieren no ocurrir.


**Un duelo para recordar**

"_**Durante uno de esos días en la Taberna de Paso, uno de esos típicos aburridos y casi sin nada que hacer, Munna pasaba tiempo junto a Letto y Onyrim, Akra rezaba de forma ferviente, Zenora, como siempre alegrando los estómagos de los demás. Pero esta historia está un poco más centrada en dos personas concretas."**_

Noel, ¿tienes un momento? – **Dijo Brian con un tono rimbombante e inusualmente alegre. **

¿Qué sucede Brian? Tengo que entrenar. – **Dijo Noel. No era normal que Brian se dirigiese a él así como así tan directamente.**

No hace falta, hoy vas a entrenar conmigo. – **Comentaba Brian algo insistente. Algo pasaba por su loca cabeza, incluso cualquiera diría que tendría fiebre ante tal proposición. Entrenar, si lo único que entrenaba Brian en la Taberna era el levantamiento de copa para beber y vuelta a empezar.**

¿He oído bien? – **Preguntó Noel.** \- ¿Entrenar contigo?

"_**Sin mediar ninguna palabra más, Brian cogió del brazo a Noel, llevándoselo a una mesa apartada y privada y sacó lo que parecía un tablero de ajedrez con sus respectivas piezas."**_

Imagino que el principito sabrá lo que es el ajedrez, ¿no? – **Decía Brian casi burlesco.**

Claro que sí, no soy tan tonto. – **Decía Noel inocentemente.**

Bueeeeeno, ya veremos, en garde, blancas mueven primero, es decir yo empiezo. – **Dictó Brian tajantemente.**

Muy bien, ¡allá voy! – **Decía el joven príncipe algo confuso ante la proposición de Brian de jugar al ajedrez.**

"_**Lo que pasó durante 2 largas horas fue el conjunto de 5 partidas, todas ganadas por Brian, amañadas y sin amañar."**_

Bueno bueno, principito, parece ser que no consigues avanzar. – **Dijo con una sonora carcajada. - ¿Es así como piensas derrotar a Iago?**

¡Eh! Hago lo que puedo, tú haces trampas e incluso sin ellas me derrotas fácilmente. **– Protestaba Noel.**

Cierto, pero…no te has percatado de una cosa, ¿no es así? – **Señalaba Brian echando una ligera vista al tablero.**

"_**En el tablero, en el lado de Brian quedaban muy pocas piezas, en cambio en el lado de Noel quedaba aún un número considerable de piezas en pie."**_

P-pues…yo tengo más piezas y aun así he perdido aun tú teniendo menos piezas. **– Señaló Noel.** \- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

Eso, pequeño mío determina que aunque el bando enemigo gane, has conseguido mermar sus fuerzas, tú en cambio, aun siendo derrotado has conseguido que sobreviva casi la totalidad de tu ejército, con lo cual ante un segundo ataque…. - **Decía Brian.**

El enemigo no podría defenderse y por consiguiente sería derrotado. – **Terminó Noel.**

Efectivamente, ¿ves por dónde voy principito? El hecho de tener también más aliados vivos también es una victoria para ti. **– Decía Brian con apremio.** – Vamos a seguir, a ver si esa cabecita tuya conseguimos que parezca la de un rey de verdad.

"_**Las siguientes partidas fueron bastante más igualadas e intensas tras la quinta, Noel había mejorado su táctica, pero Brian seguía alzándose vencedor (limpiamente aunque no lo parezca y anteriormente se dijo que hizo trampas)"**_

Casi casi Noel un poco más y me vences. – **Dijo Brian con un goterón de sudor. **– Pero aún te falta algo para derrotar a Iago, piénsalo detenidamente y avísame cuando quieras echar otra partida, es tarde.

"_**Dicho esto, tanto Noel como Brian se fueron a descansar, durante esa noche, Noel no se acercó a Alystair ni a casi nadie, era muy raro en él no querer pasar tiempo con ellos, estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Brian, ¿de verdad le faltaba algo para ser un buen líder? Y si así era ¿qué podía ser? La duda atormentaba la mente de Noel teniendo un sueño en el que las piezas de ajedrez eran sus compañeros de la Taberna y en la cual su rival, no era ni más ni menos que Iago. La partida parecía haberse alargado, Noel apenas había perdido a nadie pero Iago llevaba las de ganar y había perdido mucha gente, hasta que la mente de Noel se iluminó con una genial idea la cual le hizo despertar sobresaltado de la cama."**_

Creo…que lo tengo. Sé cómo ganar. – **Dijo Noel antes de caer profundamente dormido de nuevo.**

"_**A la mañana siguiente Noel corrió directamente hacia Brian y le llevó a jugar al ajedrez, esta vez más decidido que el día pasado."**_

Hoy te has levantado con ganas por lo que veo, ¿listo para perder? – **Decía Brian con un tono seguro de sí mismo.**

Esta vez no, ya verás. – **Dijo Noel con un tono desafiante.**

"_**La partida comenzó como muchas otras, con Brian tomando ventaja, pero las jugadas de Noel se convirtieron en los que muchos llamarían un suicidio, estaba exponiendo al Rey en casi todas sus jugadas."**_

Parece que hoy quieres perder rápido ¿no? – **Carcajeaba Brian sin creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía creer que a pesar de todo Noel no hubiera aprendido nada del otro día. **\- ¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que haces? ¡Jaque!

Absolutamente Brian. – **Decía con tranquilidad mientras movía el caballo a la altura de la mitad del campo de Brian.**

Tú mismo… ¡Jaque! – **Decía dejando vulnerable al Rey de Noel.**

"_**A pesar de todos los jaques de Brian, Noel consiguió evitar la muerte del Rey a pesar de que Brian se puso con una estrategia más agresiva, y continuaron durante 60 turnos más hasta que…"**_

¡Jaque Mate! – **Dijo Noel** – Ésta vez, si he ganado.

¡Imposible! – **Exclamaba Brian** \- ¡Oh! Ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso estabas exponiendo a tu rey, estabas usando un cebo para mermar mis fuerzas y luego poder encerrar a mi rey mientras yo me centraba en ir a por ti, bien jugado sí señor, ¿cómo llegaste a esa táctica?

Fue...durante un sueño, erais piezas de ajedrez y jugaba contra Iago, y la única manera que se me ocurrió fue sacrificándome. – **Confesaba Noel un poco nervioso.**

Así que, te expondrías al peligro tú solo aun sabiendo que eres importante con tal de derrotar a un enemigo de tal calibre usándote a ti mismo como señuelo procuras que tus compañeros derroten sus fuerzas para ganar. – **Sentenció Brian.**

Bueno…simplemente, confío en ellos, yo creo en vosotros, sé que aunque esté en peligro si trabajamos juntos y nos ayudamos podríamos derrotar a un enemigo como Iago. – **Decía Noel con un tono bastante serio, más que el de costumbre.**

Bueno, después de todo parece que tienes madera de Rey y todo, hay que tener un buen par para hacer eso. – **Reconoció Brian.** – Vamos, vente a tomar un trago, te lo mereces.

"_**Y con esto último Brian enseñó una lección a Noel: Ganar a costa de muchas vidas, no es una victoria, y caer derrotado salvando muchas vidas no es una derrota. Un buen líder debe ser capaz de sacrificarse por sus aliados para guiarlos a la victoria, es solo cuestión de un acto de fe."**_


End file.
